queenfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Keep Yourself Alive
Keep Yourself Alive '(Mantente Vivo) es la primera canción del álbum [[Queen (álbum)|''Queen]] y de la banda, escrita por Brian May. Historia Según Mark Hodkinson, autor de Queen: The Early Years, Keep Yourself Alive fue concebido con guitarras acústicas durante las sesiones de práctica de Queen en el Imperial College y el jardín de Ferry Road en 1970. En esa época Queen aún no había encontrado un bajista permanente; el grupo estaba formado por Brian May, Freddie Mercury y Roger Taylor. En un especial radial sobre News of the World, Brian dijo que había escrito las letras pensando en ellas como irónicas y en broma, pero que su sentido cambió completamente cuando Freddie las cantó. La primera versión de Keep Yourself Alive se grabó en el verano de 1971 en los estudios De Lane Lea. Fue producido por Louie Austin e incluye la introducción tocada con la guitarra acústica Hairfred de Brian. Todos los elementos de la canción ya estaban presentes, incluyendo las voces de Freddie (versos) y durante el descanso, donde Roger cantó una línea y Freddie la contestó. Esta versión demo sigue siendo la versión favorita de Brian de la canción. Posteriormente hicieron varios intentos de «recapturar la magia» cuando pasaron a hacer la versión «real» en Trident Studios. La que mezcló Mike Stone fue la única moderadamente aceptada, y es la que salió como sencillo. Incluye a Freddie haciendo todas las voces de armonía en el coro (multitracking él mismo) y a Brian cantando la línea «dos pasos más cerca de mi tumba» en lugar de Freddie (quien lo hizo en directo y en versiones anteriores). Esta grabación no utiliza guitarra acústica; la transcripción impresa en la hoja de partituras «Off the Record» de EMI Music Publishing enumera al menos siete partes de guitarra eléctrica, una de las cuales utiliza un efecto de fase prominente. También se puede notar que esta grabación incluye la línea «Come on and get it, get it, get it boy, keep yourself alive» («Ven y consígelo,consígelo, consígelo chico, mantente vivo») que no estaba en la versión original. En 2008, la Rolling Stone clasificó la canción en el puesto 31 de su lista de «Las 100 mejores canciones para guitarra de todos los tiempos.» Actuaciones en vivo La recién formada banda rápidamente agregó Keep Yourself Alive a su set en vivo. Freddie comentó que la canción «era una muy buena manera de decir a la gente de qué se trataba Queen en aquellos días» (RAM, 21 de mayo de 1976, p. 17). De hecho, el número incluía un solo de batería de Roger y una línea cantado/hablado por él. Keep Yourself Alive fue parte del directo de la banda hasta principios de la década de 1980. En las giras de 1980 y 1981, la banda tocaba una improvisación antes del comienzo de la canción y luego, después del solo de batería, se transformaba en el solo de batería de Roger, seguido por el solo de guitarra de Brian antes de pasar al final de ''Brighton Rock'' o al clímax de batería y guitarra o seguir a una mezcla de Flash Gordon (que consistía en ''Battle Theme''/''Flash's Theme/''The Hero). La banda no la tocaría de nuevo hasta 1984, en la gira de ''The Works'' como parte de una mezcla de canciones antiguas (con Somebody to Love, Killer Queen, Seven Seas of Rhye, y Liar). En las actuaciones en directo, Freddie cantaba a menudo el verso «''all you people keep yourself alive»'' («todos ustedes manténganse vivos») (que sólo se canta dos veces en la versión de estudio) en lugar del verso más repetido «take you all your time and a money honey you'll survive» («Toma todo tu todo tu tiempo y dinero, cariño tú sobrevivirás»). Esta elección se hizo probablemente a favor de una redacción más fácil y menos sílabas que la primera. Lanzamiento y recepción EMI Records lanzó Keep Yourself Alive como sencillo en el Reino Unido el seis de julio de 1973, una semana antes de que Queen llegara a las tiendas. Unos meses más tarde, el nueve de octubre de 1973, Elektra Records lanzó el sencillo en los Estados Unidos. Sin embargo, Keep Yourself Alive recibió poca cobertura radial y fue ampliamente ignorado a ambos lados del Atlántico; no pudo ser visto ni en el Reino Unido ni en los Estados Unidos. Según el biógrafo de Queen Mark Hodkinson, «aunque en cinco ocasiones distintas, los taponadores de EMI intentaron asegurar su espacio en la lista de reproducción la Radio 1 británica», se les negó cada vez, según se dice, porque el disco «tardó demasiado en aparecer». Keep Yourself Alive sigue siendo el único sencillo de Queen que no ha entrado en las listas del Reino Unido. El sencilo recibió críticas mixtas de la prensa musical británica. New Musical Express alabó la canción «grabada limpiamente», así como al «buen cantante», y bromeó diciendo que si Queen «luce la mitad de bien de lo que suena, podría ser enorme». El crítico de Melody Maker sintió que Queen «hizo un impresionante debut, con una introducción de guitarra muy escalonada y un enérgico ataque vocal»; sin embargo, pensó que la canción no era original, y que era poco probable que se convirtiera en un éxito. Por otro lado, el crítico de la revista Disc creía que el sencillo «debería ir bien». La crítica elogió el solo de batería de Keep Yourself Alive, así como su «atractivo y vago riff estilo Hendrix». El South Yorkshire Times calificó el sencillo como «bueno»; el periódico predijo que «Si este primer sonido de Queen es todo lo que hay que tener en cuenta, deberían ser muy interesantes de escuchar en el futuro.». En su reseña para la Rolling Stone, Gordon Fletcher aclamó Keep Yourself Alive como «un movimiento realmente impresionante para la yugular». Retrospectivamente, Keep Yourself Alive es citado como el punto culminante del álbum debut de Queen, de otra manera inconsistente. Stephen Thomas Erlewine de Allmusic escribió que, si bien Queen «demasiado a menudo... toca como una sucesión de ideas en lugar de canciones sucintas», «hay una excepción a esa regla: el estreno salvaje y desenfrenado de Keep Yourself Alive, una de sus mejores canciones» En 2008. La revista Rolling Stone apodó Keep Yourself Alive como «La declaración del propósito de Brian May: una falange de guitarras sobredobladas gritando al unísono, con ritmo y textura de efectos exagerados... el valor de un álbum entero de riffs metido en una sola canción.» Músicos * '''Freddie Mercury: voz líder y coros * Brian May:' 'guitarra, coros * John Deacon: bajo * Roger Taylor: batería, pandereta, coros Letra Vídeos Categoría:Canciones de Queen Categoría:Queen (álbum) Categoría:Composiciones de Brian May Categoría:Canciones de los 70 Categoría:Deep Cuts: Volumen I Categoría:Classic Queen Categoría:Jewels II Categoría:Live Killers Categoría:Queen At The Beeb / Queen At The BBC